Deck Import
This page will allow you to easily import a deck from MTG Arena. First export the deck from Arena, then fill out the form below and click on the "Import Deck" button. ---- Enter a name for your deck. Please enter a reasonable deck name, NOT a random sequence of characters, decks without a reasonable name will be deleted. Select the language your deck export is in. (More info) Note some Throne of Eldraine card translations are not available yet. Paste the deck export from Arena into the box below. The following entries in the import are not valid. Make sure each card is on a separate line. ---- Once you have imported your deck please add it to the appropriate deck list Standard, Historic or Brawl. If you don't it is unlikely that anyone will see your deck, by far the easiest way to do this is to use the Deck List Editor tool. If you need to make changes to your deck after importing, or you want to add some decktech to it just visit your deck page and edit it. See Editing Decks. Thank you for contributing a deck to the Magic Arena Wiki. Languages The language buttons allow you to specify what language the deck export you are pasting is in. As this is an English based wiki the card names in your deck will be translated from the selected language into English when the deck is imported. Note that only current cards will be translated, if your deck contains cards that are not currently on the game then these will not be translated. Don't worry if some cards are not translated, Arena uses it's own translations for a small number of cards that we may not have discovered yet. One of the admins will fix it. Import Formats The deck importer currently only supports two formats. Game format This is the format you get if you export a deck from the game () For Instance: 4 Aurelia, Exemplar of Justice (GRN) 153 1 Demonlord Belzenlok (DAR) 86 with each card on a separate line, and the sideboard separated from the main deck by a blank line. The card names are case insensitive but have to be spelled correctly. Split Cards are represented by an entry with both names separated by //, e.g for Discovery to Dispersal use 2 Discovery // Dispersal (GRN) 223 Plain Format The import will also accept a format of For Instance: 4 Aurelia, exemplar of justice 1 Demonlord Belzenlok again with each card on a separate line, and the sideboard separated from the main deck by a blank line. Split Cards are represented by an entry with just the first name, e.g for Discovery to Dispersal use 2 Discovery Brwl Format Brawl deck format adds two keywords to the definition "Commander" and "Deck" Either of the two formats above can be used for the card entries in a brawl deck. Commander 1 Alela, Artful Provocateur (ELD) 324 Deck 1 Temple of Silence (M20) 256 1 Watery Grave (GRN) 259 6 Plains (ELD) 251 Sorry. You must sign in to import a deck to the wiki. Category:Tools